Memories
by MeLiO
Summary: A day, an hour, or even a minute can last forever as long as it stays in your memory… But what happens if you forget? Hermione Granger wakes up in the Hospital Wing remembering very little of how she got there. Full summary inside. [SHORT ONE SHOT]


**Author's Note: Hello there! This is my first real Fan Fiction other than a poem, so please be nice! It's kind of short, but I think it'll be ok. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Story Summary:**A day, an hour, or even a minute can last forever as long as it stays in your memory… But what happens if you forget? Hermione Granger wakes up in the Hospital Wing remembering very little of how she got there. Though she could vaguely remember that someone had helped her get to safety…

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, then Draco and Hermione would be together!

Hermione Granger woke up to sunshine coming through the windows in the Hospital Wing. Her head was pounding and she could feel heavy bandaging in various places on her body. She sat up and looked around clueless to previous events. There were many students there and she wondered what happened. She took a sip of water from the bedside table next to her and suddenly she remembered.  
  
_Voldemort and his followers had attacked the school looking for Harry. She and Ron went with Harry to the Quiditch Pitch where they fought off many Death Eaters accompanied by the members of the DA, Professor Dumbledore and all of the other teachers and many Aurors. The rest of the students were kept safe inside the castle hidden in there common rooms scared of the outcome of the battle. Harry and Dumbledore were trying to pry through the wreck around them to get to Voldemort. She had gotten hit with a spell..._

That's probably the reason she was in the Hospital Wing. But how did she get there?

"Oh! You're up! Here, get some food into you." The loud voice of Madame Pomfrey pierced through her thoughts. She handed her some toast and orange juice, and walked off into her office.

She sighed and took a bite of her toast. 'Yuck' she thought, 'The marmalade isn't very good.' She was about to put it down but her stomach growled and she decided she needed some food, even if it tasted bad. She finished eating, and got up to the bathroom. When she came back, Madame Pomfrey had been tidying up a bit.

"Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey, but I was wondering when I would be able to leave?" she asked politely, as she always did to teachers or staff members.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her with stern eyes. "Oh no, you won't be leaving here for a while Miss Granger!" she answered. 'I guess I wasted my politeness on that old wench.' Hermione thought. You were hurt pretty bad last night. I'm actually surprised you're up! If you had come in any later who knows what would have happened! Now get into bed and rest!" Grudgingly, Hermione climbed back into bed to pursue her thoughts about what happened and how she got there. Suddenly, she remembered another piece of the previous evening.

_She was being carried not long after she'd been hit. She could tell it was a man, or at east a boy, because of the build of muscles he had. He had brought her to hide behind a bench and left to fight off someone as she lay there._

'Maybe he brought me here...' and with those thoughts still in her head, she drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sitting in a hearing at the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't listening to the Minister who was listing out the sins that the Death Eaters did. It was just too boring for him. Instead, his mind lingered on the night of the attack.

_He was with his father, all of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. They were all getting ready to attack Hogwarts and seek Voldemort's revenge on Harry Potter and Dumbledore. They apparated into the Forbidden Forest since there are spells against it in the Hogwarts Grounds, and flew on their broomsticks into the grounds. They began to attack the school, but Dumbledore was ready for them. So they began to fight Aurors and the teachers and all of those good-doers. Draco was having immense fun getting back at all his previous teachers. Then he heard a scream near him and turned to look. He found Hermione bleeding quite badly on the floor. It nearly broke his heart, and he didn't know why. When he saw his father walking towards her to finish her off, without thinking he picked her up and began to run to the nearest shelter which happened to be a bench not too far from the scene. He dropped her on the grass behind the bench and turned around to have to dodge a flash of red light._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" His father yelled at him. "Why save this mudblood? Do you not remember what side you are on here?"_

_Without responding to his father, he stunned him and turned back to Hermione. She was in a right state. He picked her up once more and headed for the castle. He brought he to the Hospital Wing, dropped her on the bed, and with one last look he hurried back out and fled the grounds. A while later, he was in Diagon Alley sitting on a bench outside a closed shop. He supposed that Voldemort had been killed by Potter because the Dark Mark had vanished from his arm. So he sat there waiting for the Ministry of Magic to find him. When they did, to their surprise, he didn't make to get away. On the contrary, he let them lead him to the Ministry._

So there he was in court, awaiting his sentence. Of course, the Dementors weren't trusted by the Ministry anymore, so he guessed he would just be killed. But he sat there calm and not afraid for some unknown reason to the Aurors and many other people. He didn't know if she would remember him saving her, but he hoped she would, even if only one day very far from now. He still didn't know why he acted as he did, but he had a strange feeling it had something to do with love.

**Author's Note: So there you have it! All done! Please review!**


End file.
